


Hold On

by yorit1



Series: evan week [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorit1/pseuds/yorit1
Summary: “Hold on to me.” + hurt
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Firehouse 118 Crew, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: evan week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967926
Kudos: 55





	Hold On

So far today was a typical day of work for Evan. They had not had any unusual call-outs or anything memorable. A small fire that they had to put out that thankfully did not spread and a kitty that they had to rescue from a tree. Evan was hoping that they would have something soon. Something that would be memorable and that he could rescue people’s lives soon.   
They were all sitting down to eat. Athena had cooked for them, and everyone else was enjoying the food. Evan would say that Athen’s cooking made him feel at home. She was very much a mother figure for him, and he loved it.   
Suddenly the alarm went off a massive fire possibility of casualties. A whole building was up in flames. They all got dressed and quickly went out. It seemed that the fire started when someone left a room while they were cooking to get something, and the fire spread from there. People thought it was okay to leave fire on the stove unattended for seconds but leaving the room for any amount of time was dangerous.   
When they got there, Bobby gave them the instructions. Evan and Eddie were going in for retrieval to try and get anyone that may still be trapped in the building. Evan hoped that there were not too many people that were trapped and that most of them would make it out alive. Evan hated when they lost someone. It was painful, and he could not handle it. He preferred when he was able to do his job and successfully reach someone and rescue them. Evan gives all of himself to save these people; it was what was most important to him.   
Evan had gotten two teenage girls out and a family. They were not in too much harm and just needed assistance leaving the building. Now came the hard part there was a mother and her six-year-old son trapped in the fire, and he needed to get them out. He would not let that mother down and will not let that six-year-old die in the fire. The six-year-old was trapped in his room, and the door was stuck. Evan was able to get the mother out, but he could not reach the son.  
“Please, my son, my son, please help him. He is all that I have you need to rescue him.” She said as she was coughing. Evan needed her to leave he needed to rescue them both, but she would not be safe the longer she stayed.   
He called on the radio for someone to come and get the mom as he continued working on rescuing the boy.   
He got out his axe and hacked at the door until it was all taken down. He got the door down, and now he could enter the room where the boy was. He was able to get the boy out, and he went out. Things were falling all around them. He held the boy close to him the entire way down, making sure that he was keeping him safe. They went down the stairs until they reached safety.   
“My boy, oh my boy. Thank you, thank you. He is my everything.” The mother said as she cried over her boy. The mother held the boy close and comforted him. Evan wanted to say that the boy was courageous and he got through it. He was so happy that he got the mother and child both out safely he could not have lived with himself if the six-year-old boy had died on his watch.   
Evan went back inside to see if there was anyone else that was left to rescue. He was on the top floor and saw that it was all clear. When suddenly a beam fell on to of him and trapped him.   
The others had heard the crash and were worried.   
“Buck, Buck can you hear me?” Bobby asked over the radio. He heard static only.   
The fire was growing hotter, and Evan could feel it spreading around him. He could not move, and everything around him hurt. He knew that the others would be there to rescue him as he could not move. It reminded him of the time he was stuck under the firetruck, and he could not move. He just hoped that everyone else was out and that they were focusing on rescuing everyone else before they came to rescue him.   
Evan was starting to blackout. He heard someone arrived and heard someone say hold onto me.   
“Hold onto me Buck, hold on,” Eddie said as he grabbed Evan’s hands.   
He and another firefighter worked on removing the beam from Evan’s legs.   
“It will be fine Evan just stay with me; please stay with us. Hold on.” Eddie said.   
They had successfully removed the beam from Evan and were holding him.  
“Hold on to me. Come on you can do it I know you can hold onto me.” Eddie said as he took Evan downstairs. Eddie took Evan down. Evan was starting to lose consciousness and did not know what was going on. Just that his leg hurt and it was hard to breathe. He al; so had some pain in his head. He did know that Eddie was there for him. Evan knew that he could always count on Eddie no matter what. Eddie has never let him down and did not let him down this time either.   
When they get him down to the ground floor, Hen and Chimney come down to him and put him on a gurney. They put a mask over his mouth to help him breathe. They check him over and put him in the ambulance. By this point even has passed out and they rush him to the hospital to make sure that he was okay.   
Evan wakes up when he was in the hospital a while later.   
“Oh, good your awake. You suffered a fractured leg and some superficial burns to the top of your head. Hopefully, with someone love and care, you will be right as rain soon.” the doctor said.  
Evan looked to his side and saw that Eddie, Bobby, Howie, and Hen were all there. He grabbed Eddie hand.   
“I’m fine,” Evan said.   
“I know you are,” Eddie said.   
“Evan had been able to save some lives, and he did not come out of it too severely injured. He was glad that he was able to save their lives. Evan was also so lucky that he had the team and they had his back. Mostly Eddie Eddie was always there for them, and he did not know what he would do without him. He knew that he could continue fighting another day to rescue more people’s lives which were Evan’s favorite thing.


End file.
